Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus and an imaging system.
Description of the Related Art
An imaging element which generates a signal for generating an image outputs a signal for focus detection. Imaging apparatuses which perform image plane phase difference AF using such signals for focus detection have been used.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-211833 discloses a configuration in which light transmitted through a microlens is incident on a plurality of photoelectric conversion units. Pixels output first signals based on charge generated by a number of the plurality of photoelectric conversion units and second signals based on charge generated by all the plurality of photoelectric conversion units. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-211833, the number of signals based on the first signals output from imaging elements is smaller than the number of signals based on the second signals.
In the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-211833, a high-speed signal output operation performed by the imaging element while degradation of accuracy of focus detection is suppressed has not been sufficiently discussed.